Nieuwe huisgenoot, in de wacht
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Emma de Jong is een nieuwe meisje in Het huis Anubis, ze komt in de avonturen van de andere huisgenoten. Ze komen achter de geheimen van wat er verborgen is in Het huis Anubis. Emma de Jong vind ook misschien de liefde van haar leven. Niet zo snelle updates, sorry. in de wacht gezet.
1. Chapter 1 - Het nieuwe huis

**Opmerking van de auteur: Ik heb besloten om in het Nederlands te doen, in een verhaal. Het gaat over het huis Anubis. Ik ga het ook misschien in het Engels doen maar dat zie ik nog wel. En ik hoop dat jullie mijn verhaal leuk gaan vinden. ^^**

~-0-~

Emma de Jong is een nieuwe meisje, ze heeft ook gehoord dat er nog een andere meisje ook komt wonen en ze weet zelf niet precies wanneer zij ook komt, maar ze het gevoel dat ze te gelijk aan kwamen. Ze schudde met haar hoofd en loopt in de richting van het huis Anubis, als ze daar voor werd af gezet. Ze kwam aan de deur van het huis en belde aan maar geen gehoor, dan draaide ze zich haar om en zag ineens een andere meisje staan.

"Hoi, ik ben Nienke Martens." Zei het nieuwe meisje.

"Hey, ik ben Emma de Jong en uh ik zie dat je ook nieuw bent hier." Zegt Emma als ze wijst naar de koffer van Nienke.

"Ja, dat klopt." Zei Nienke, vriendelijk.

"Oké, uhm laten we maar naar binnen gaan, want ik zie dat de deur een beetje open staat." Zegt Emma tegen Nienke en ze knikte.

Nienke doet de deur open en stapte naar binnen als Emma haar volgde. Ze lopen in de hal maar het was doodstil en toen riep Nienke.

"Hallo?"

Nienke en Emma schrokken van de deur die achter hun dicht ging met een harde klap. Het geluid weerkaatste tegen de wanden. Toen het geluid was weggestorven, leek het nog stiller dan daarvoor.

"Hallo?" Riep Nienke nu wat harder. Ze liep een paar stappen de hal in. Emma achter volgde haar en keek in de ronde, het wel als of in een andere eeuw hadden in gestapt. Alles was in een oude stijl in gericht. Emma vindt het erg mooi al die oude spullen, dan hoorde ze ineens gekraak en hoorde een lage stem.

"Nienke Martens en Emma de Jong?" Hoorde ze en ze draaide naar de trap toe als Nienke ondertussen haar koffer laat vallen op de grond, van schrik.

Voor hun stond een lange, magere man met dun grijs haar. Hij was gekleed in een oud gelig vest zonder mouwen en een bruine broek. Achter zijn haakneus stonden twee kleine ogen, waarvan eentje iets naar buiten stond. Dat had komisch kunnen zijn, maar hij staarde hun zo griezelig aan, dat er een rilling over Nienkes rug liep.

"Ik… ik ben Nienke…" Stamelde Nienke verlegen en Emma zei dat zij Emma is, als Nienke haar hand uit steekt maar hij negeerde haar uitgestoken hand.

"Jullie zijn te laat. Wij staan hier op punctualiteit en properheid."

Nienke slikte als Emma staarde naar de man. "Wie bent u?" Vraagt Emma als Nienke haar hand laat zakken.

"Victor Emanuel Roodenmaar." Zei de man ijzig met samengeknepen lippen. "ik ben de opzichter van dit internaat. Pak jullie je koffers, dan wijs ik jullie de weg."

Hij liep naar de twee portretten die aan de wand links hingen. Victor vertelde Nienke en Emma dat dit het echtpaar winsbrugge-hennegouwen was, de laatste eigenaren van het huis Anubis, dat uit 1900 stamde. Nadat zij waren overleden ("omgekomen bij een tragisch auto-ongeluk." Vertelde Victor), was het huis in de handen gekomen van Victors grootvader. Daarna was het van vader op zoon overgegaan.

Nienke keek naar de twee serieuze geschilderde gezichten en vond dat ze er griezelig echt uitzagen. Terwel Emma keek om zich heen maar vindt het niks bijzonders, ze wilde alleen maar haar nieuwe kamer zien en de beurt verkennen. Toen liepen ze weer door en zag een andere foto aan de andere van de hal. 'bewoners 2005' stond eronder en acht gezichten keken haar lachend aan: een knap blond meisje, een jongen met zwarte korte krullen, een meisje met felrood haar… Maar veel tijd hadden ze niet om naar te kijken, want Victor tikte ongeduldig met zijn voet op de grond, ze moesten weer door.

Terwijl hij hun de keuken lieten zien, wijdde Victor uit over de honderdduizend regels waar de bewoners zich aan dienden te houden. Om klokslag tien uur naar bed, een half uur internet per dag, geen televisie kijken als het nog licht was… De lijst met regels was ellenlang en de corveelijst die op de koelkastdeur in de keuken was geprikt zag er ook nogal angstaanjagend uit, vonden ze, en Victor was nog lang niet klaar: niet met je voeten op de koffietafel, altijd een onderzettertje gebruiken, spullen achter je opruimen zo gauw je ermee klaar bent, geen boeken laten slingeren, die moet je meenemen naar je kamer…

Emma staarde naar de muur en schudde met haar hoofd, te veel regels. Dacht ze. Toen er een vrouw kwam aangelopen.

"Dat is…" Begon Victor… "Victor niet zo enthousiast, Ik ben Trudie." Zegt dus Trudie al ze hun handen schudden.

"Ik ben Nienke." Zegt Nienke als Emma zei ook haar naam. "Ik ben Emma."

"Zijn hun de nieuwe bewoners hier." Zegt Trudie tegen Victor en hij knikte.

Trudie Vroeg hun om te draaien. "Daar kan nog wel wat erbij." Zei ze als ze aan hun wangen knepen.

Ze keken rond in de woonkamer, er stonden overal opgezette dieren. De woonkamer zag eruit alsof hij zo uit een oude Engelse detectiveserie kwam. De donkerrode wanden waren behangen met oude schilderijen en er was een open haard met een ouderwetse schouw, waar bruine Iederen banken voor stonden. De sneltreintour ging weer verder, de trap op naar Victors kantoor dat op het platje lag tussen de begane grond en de eerste verdieping in. De voorste wand was bijna helemaal van glas.

Dat was vast om iedereen in de gaten te houden, dacht Nienke en ze stapte het kantoor binnen gevolgd bij Emma. Langs de andere wanden stonden houten stellingkasten met daarop eindeloze rijen potjes met daarin beesten of alleen delen van beesten, op sterk water. Aan het plafond hing een grote witte zwaan met zijn gespreid, alsof hij tijdens zijn vliegtocht was verrast door de kou en bevroren aan het plafond was gehangen. Op het bureau zat een zwarte raaf. Nienke liep er nieuwsgierig naartoe en stak haar hand uit.

"Afblijven." Zei Victor fel. "Dit is Corvuz."

Waarom zou je een dode vogel een naam geven? Dacht Emma als zij keek naar hun.

Nienke keek nog eens goed, Corvuz was ook opgezet. Zijn zwarte ogen staarden haar doods aan.

"De jongens slapen beneden, de meisjes slapen boven. Na tienen moet iedereen op zijn kamer zijn en wordt er niet meer heen en weer gelopen, begrepen?" zei Victor tegen Nienke en Emma, terwijl hij zijn kantoor uitging en een trap opliep die naar een gang leidde. Nienke zag op een van de deuren een groot bord met daarop 'Patricia waakt hier, betreden op eigen risico' staan, Emma daartegen zat daar op niet zo op te letten en hoorde dat Victor alweer begin met praten.

"Daar slapen Patricia en Mara." Zei Victor. Daarna liep hij naar de volgende deur in de gang. "En daar slapen jullie."

"En wie slaap daar?" Vroeg Nienke nieuwsgierig en wees naar de deur aan het einde van de gang.

"Daar mag he niet komen." Zei Victor meteen.

"Maar… wat is daar dan?" Vroeg Nienke bedeesd.

"Het is ten strengste verboden om de zolder te betreden, Begrepen?" Victor keek haar dreigend aan.

Nienke knikte weer.

"Het zelfde geld voor jou." Zei Victor tegen Emma als hij keek het zelfde bij Nienke.

"Ja, Meneer." Zegt Emma.


	2. Chapter 2 - Auteurs opmerking

Hello my lovely readers,

Sorry, so sorry, i'm very busy with school and my other story's to write, that i was forgotten, that i still have this story. And i... uh... need your help... i need your opinion about how to write fight scenes and i need your opinion about if i write the characters of the vampire diaries goed enough.

So that's all, until next time, bye guys.


End file.
